The present invention relates to information management systems. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a system, method, and policy engine for granting an identified user temporary access to another user's electronic content.
An example of electronic content is social content such as videos, photographs, status messages, and the like which individuals store in online storage facilities. The individual can access his own social content, but others cannot access the content without permission. When an individual desires to share some of his or her social content with others, existing systems grant access on a permanent basis. This is acceptable if the individual desires to share the content between friends and family. However, for other contacts such as business or professional contacts, the individual may not desire to permanently share the content.